far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Battle of Geonosis (Clone Wars)
The Second Battle of Geonosis took place during the Clone Wars on the planet Geonosis, the site of the conflict's opening battle. ''Prior to the Events The Jedi Council suspected Scipio/Banking Clan Senator Rush Clovis was conspiring with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Thus, they asked Senator Padmé Amidala to spy on Clovis, but she refused. However, she accepted the assignment when her secret husband, Anakin Skywalker, convinced her to do this mission. Amidala was able to convince Clovis to let her accompany him on a trip to Cato Neimoidia to speak with the Neimoidians. After arriving there, Amidala discovered that Clovis was working with Senator Lott Dod and Archduke Poggle the Lesser in building the biggest droid factory that would give them great profits. Poggle and Dod insisted they should get a greater share of the profits, but Clovis refused. Poggle and Dod then decided to poison Amidala to get Clovis to change the deal. Amidala then stole the hologram disc of the factory before succumbing to the effects of the poison. Skywalker, disguised as her pilot, was able to get the disc and save Amidala when Clovis gave her the antidote. However, Skywalker left him behind without the disc. Engagement 'Rough Landing on Geonosis' The Republic's capital ships descended upon Geonosis and began to disgorge squadrons of BTL-B Y-wing starfighters, LAAT/i gunships, and LAAT carriers ferrying All Terrain Tactical Enforcers to the surface in heavy numbers. While Clone Captain Breaker and a Jedi Knight led the Y-wing starfighter squadrons in repelling groups of Geonosian Nantex-class territorial defense starfighters, Kenobi's assault force was the first to take flight, with Kenobi leading the way in his gunship. Kenobi and his gunships were met with heavy resistance from Geonosian J-1 semi-autonomous proton cannons and LR1K sonic cannon emplacements below, as well as the Nantex-class starfighters from above, but they were able to push through with covering fire from the Republic Y-wing starfighters, which also targeted the Separatist gunners on the ground. With Kenobi's forces underway, Skywalker's detachment—including Rex and Tano—departed shortly afterward, followed by the assault group led by Mundi and Jet from Yularen's flagship, the Resolute. Once all three strike forces had launched, Yularen recalled his fighter squadrons to the Republic's command ship for new orders. The gunship carrying Skywalker, Tano, and Rex was one of the first to be shot down, but the group managed to break free from the wreckage and use the fallen craft as cover from the nearby Geonosian gunners and blaster cannons. Mundi, meanwhile, ordered Cody to land the AT-TE walkers shortly before Mundi's own gunship fell to heavy fire as well. Cody landed with his men and AT-TE walkers to be greeted by incoming Nantex-class fighters. Although Cody advised Kenobi not to land because of the danger posed by the Separatist fighters, Kenobi and his gunship were forced down when the craft was targeted by the Geonosians. The gunship hit the surface and skidded across the ground before coming to a stop, leaving only Kenobi and trooper Trapper alive. An injured Mundi and Jet pulled themselves out of the remains of their gunship, which was just one of many to have been shot down in the area. Jet reported that Kenobi's forces had been the only ones to reach the landing zone, while Skywalker's AT-TE walkers had been decimated in his ongoing firefight with the Geonosians; Jet noted that Skywalker would continue to press on to the rendezvous point to meet with Kenobi. Mundi ordered the injured men among his own special ops forces to be loaded onto the AT-TE walkers with the objective of pressing on to make for a nearby bridge and join the rest of the troops at the rendezvous site. As all of the Republic's main strike teams were dispatched to battle the Geonosians, Breaker and the Jedi Knight were tasked with another mission. They and an elite crew were to take an LAAT/i gunship behind enemy lines to destroy a key Separatist installation; in doing so, they would sever Geonosian communications in the area and help to ease Geonosian retaliation to the Republic's primary assault. The elite gunship battled through enemy droid forces—including DSD1 dwarf spider droids, Multi-Troop Transports, jetpack-equipped B2-RP battle droids, Vulture droid starfighters, Hyena-class bombers, and droid tri-fighters—before reaching and destroying the Geonosian communications facility. Elsewhere, while overseeing the battle against the Geonosians in the area alongside Skywalker and Tano, Rex contacted Cody to request reinforcements for Skywalker but found that Kenobi would be unable to give support, as Kenobi's gunship had been shot down. Left on their own, Skywalker and Tano provided cover for Rex and the rest of their troops to rush the Separatist blaster cannons. At Point Rain, meanwhile, Cody organized his LAAT/i gunships and AT-TE walkers in a circular defensive formation. In the midst of exchanging heavy fire with the attacking sonic blaster–wielding Geonosians and their Armored Assault Tanks, Cody ordered troopers Waxer and Boil to search Kenobi's gunship—which had been located five kilometers away—for survivors. The two Advanced Recon Force trooper scouts raced across the battlefield, finding and rescuing the wounded Kenobi and Trapper from the gunship's wreckage. While Waxer and Boil helped the injured Kenobi and Trapper back to the landing zone, Cody had his men and AT-TE walkers provide the group with covering fire from the advancing Separatist tanks and Flitknot speeder–mounted Geonosians. Upon his arrival, Kenobi was treated by a clone trooper medic and was updated on the situation by Cody. With his men surrounded by the Geonosians, Kenobi noted that they simply had to hold out until Skywalker and Mundi arrived for support. Mundi himself was in the process of cutting through a massive caltrop field17 so that his AT-TE walkers could move through the obstacles. Jet conferred with Admiral Yularen via comlink to request air support, but all of the starfighter forces were engaged in the planetary invasion elsewhere. Yularen was only able to offer his vantage point from the Resolute as a resource to locate Skywalker, whom he found pressing toward the eastern barrier—the site of the Geonosians' armored barricade. Skywalker, Tano, Rex, and their men arrived at the heavily entrenched fortress and were forced to take cover from the assailing B1 battle droids and B2 super battle droids high above. With the large amounts of incoming laser barrages, Skywalker and Tano each took a backpack filled with thermal detonators and ran toward the adjacent cliff, using grappling hooks to scale the face in order to set their charges to topple the wall. With the rest of the troops continuing to exchange fire with the battle droids, Rex joined Skywalker and Tano on the top of the barrier, helping them to sever a pair of droidekas that were soon deployed from hatches along the barrier. Once Skywalker and Tano had tossed their primed detonator–full backpacks into the hatches, they and Rex jumped off the wall shortly before it exploded. The Jedi used the Force to slow their fall and that of Rex before landing and employing the same method to hold back the rubble. With the wall destroyed, Skywalker, Tano, and their forces pressed toward Point Rain. Meanwhile, Mundi split up his own troops, sending his AT-TE walkers to take a longer route to the rendezvous point, while he took a squad to examine a shortcut through a clifftop cave. There, Mundi and his men were besieged by groups of winged Geonosian warriors who depleted the clones' numbers by attacking them and carrying them into the grotto's depths. Although his men sustained heavy casualties and losses from the Geonosians, Mundi was able to cut through the cave. At the other side, Mundi had his clone flame troopers fire their flamethrowers at the Geonosians, killing most of them and unblocking the path out of the cave. 'Securing Point Rain' Skywalker, Tano, Rex, and their squad, who were making their way to Point Rain, happened upon the clifftop cave where Mundi's forces were just finishing off the smoldering Geonosians. Joining forces with Mundi, Skywalker contacted Yularen to request air support for the push to Point Rain, where Kenobi was in dire need of assistance. Having spent the time reallocating resources since Jet's previous request, Yularen dispatched an available Y-wing squadron to Point Rain to reinforce Kenobi's depleted strike force, which had become separated from the Republic's main forces. Commanding the small fighter contingent, Captain Breaker and his Jedi Knight compatriot led the Y-wing bombers through small arms fire from the Geonosians' LR1K and proton cannons and Armored Assault Tanks. After cutting through the Separatist ground artillery, the Y-wing squadron proceeded to Point Rain, where Kenobi and Cody were suffering numerous casualties at the hands of the Geonosians; the warrior insurgents had surrounded the Republic's staging area and were initiating flying attacks from the sky and speeder assaults on the ground. With his men pushed on all sides, Kenobi prepared to take up arms alongside his men in what he believed would be a final stand against the Geonosians. At that moment, the Y-wing bombers arrived at Point Rain, dropping their munitions on the advancing Separatist tanks and halting the Geonosians' advance. With the rest of his troops pressing on, Kenobi was greeted by the arrival of Skywalker, Tano, Mundi, and their strike teams. The Jedi regrouped and convened with their clone officers on the task still at hand: destroying the factories' shield generator at the Ray Shield Fortress, as the Geonosians were now finally in retreat. It was decided that Skywalker would lead a small squad into the shield and jam the Geonosians' scanners, rendering them unable to target the incoming AT-TE walkers. Once the walkers had taken out the shield generator, Mundi would then bring in the rest of the troops with the gunships. With little time to spare, the Republic forces quickly moved into position; after everything was ready, Skywalker and Tano initiated their attack, charging through the shield with their men. Though pressed with heavy fire from the Geonosians, the Jedi and clones pushed through the fortress's defenses and took cover in an outcrop close to the generator. From there, the team threw EMP grenades at the proton and LR1K cannons, temporarily disabling the Separatist guns. Unopposed by the enemy's heavy fire, Cody led the AT-TE walkers in their march through the shield, and the walkers concentrated their fire on the shield generator and its artillery stations. As the shield was deactivated, Mundi, Rex, and their gunships landed with additional clone reinforcements to secure the Geonosian facility. All of the Geonosians at the Ray Shield Fortress were forced to surrender, and the injured Kenobi and Mundi returned to the fleet with the rest of the wounded for treatment. Left in charge of the Republic forces, Skywalker set out for Poggle the Lesser's primary droid foundry with Tano, Rex, and their assault force. However, the Republic's hold on Point Rain was not to go unchallenged—Poggle and his T-series tactical droid, TX-21, soon set their sights on Point Rain and launched a surprise counterattack to overrun the Republic's crucial landing zone. With Skywalker's forces already on the move, Breaker and his Jedi Knight associate were given command of the ground forces at Point Rain and were tasked with defending the site. As the Geonosians began to march on their position, Breaker had the Republic's engineers prepare some blaster turret defense platforms to hold the line. The Republic forces used their blaster turrets to great effect in eliminating the deployed Separatist forces, which included ranks of BX-series droid commandos, droid-piloted Single Trooper Aerial Platforms, and IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks. As the Republic defenses increased in strength, TX-21 sent out more droid forces in retaliation, including shielded Rogue-class starfighters and massive OG-9 homing spider droids, but Breaker and the Jedi Knight were able to secure Point Rain and ensured that it would not fall to Separatist control. When the Geonosians stopped the Republic's advance toward the droid factories, Yularen and the recovering Kenobi sent the Jedi Knight to clear out the resistance that was halting the clones' assault. The Knight complied and proceeded to the battlefield's front lines, cutting through battle droids and providing support where needed. Elsewhere, Republic troops made significant progress; Skywalker's forces closed in on Poggle's primary droid foundry and began preparations for their assault. The Geonosian archduke meanwhile dispatched a battalion of droids to retake the heavily damaged Ray Shield Fortress from Republic control, as putting the facility back online would cut off Skywalker's forces. Unwilling to let the Separatists overrun the fortress and subsequently break the Republic's supply lines, Breaker and the Jedi Knight mobilized their forces to defend the facility. Beginning their assault on the Ray Shield Fortress, Poggle and TX-21 dispatched a large wave of droid forces and NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers to recapture the facility, and the Republic forces retaliated with a number of blaster turret emplacements. After having mobile super tank shield generators protect their ground troops, Poggle and TX-21 sent out a large squadron of shielded Porax-38 starfighters for air support. However, the Geonosians were unable to retake the Ray Shield Fortress, and Breaker and the Jedi Knight forced them to recall their depleted troops. 'Assault on the Main Foundry' As Poggle's primary droid foundry neared completion, Skywalker's forces formed a staging area a short way from the only bridge that crossed the deep canyon isolating the heavily fortified installation. Anticipating stiff Geonosian resistance, Republic commanders dispatched Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee, with reinforcements for Skywalker's assault. Leading the way in their gunship, Unduli, Offee, and Clone Commander CC-1004, nicknamed "Gree,"arrived at the Republic's staging area with more troops and gunships, and Unduli and Offee met with Skywalker and Tano to finalize a plan for the impending attack on the droid foundry. Although Skywalker had been preparing for a direct assault on the factory via the bridge, Unduli proposed an alternative plan that would minimize their casualties: using the catacombs under the facility, a team could infiltrate the building and plant explosives at its main reactor, thus effectively destroying the foundry from the inside. As Unduli had already had her Padawan memorize all 200 of the labyrinth's internal junctions, the mission to infiltrate the droid factory fell to Tano and Offee. Skywalker and Unduli, meanwhile, would launch a forward assault on the facility's main entrance to distract Poggle and allow the Padawans to complete their assignment. With their strategy in place, the Jedi set their plan into motion, synchronizing chronometers so that the Padawans' progress could be monitored. While Tano and Offee began to descend the chasm in front of the droid factory to reach the entry point to the catacombs at the bottom of the canyon, Skywalker, Unduli, Rex, and Gree mobilized their men and marched their troops and AT-TE walkers toward the bridge parade-style. Despite their risky lack of cover, Skywalker and Unduli intended to make their frontal assault tempting enough to draw the factory's droid defenders into a fight. With ten garrisons of new droids ready, Poggle and TX-21 took the bait and deployed a large army of B1 and B2 battle droids to defend the foundry. As Skywalker and Unduli led their men to charge the droids, they found themselves confronted by groups of flying Geonosians launching a surprise attack from several spires behind them, and they were caught in a crossfire. In the canyon, Tano and Offee made it to the other side of the trough, where Offee cut a hole in the canyon wall and opened the entrance to the catacombs. The two Padawans made their way through the dense labyrinth and through a room of sleeping Geonosian warriors, unaware that they were being followed by a Geonosian whom they had accidentally awoken. Skywalker and Unduli continued to cut through the opposing battle droids, and trooper Buzz used a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon to take out the airborne Geonosian insurgents. With the appearance of several droideka squads, Rex sent trooper Draa forward with a rocket launcher, and Draa quickly destroyed the droids. Trooper Boil, meanwhile, piloted an All Terrain Recon Transport against the Geonosians. The Geonosians' advance forces were further depleted by heavy fire from the Republic's AT-TE walkers. In response, Poggle authorized TX-21 to send out twenty units of their newly developed super tanks. The ray shielded vehicles were deployed from the foundry, and despite the Republic forces' attempt to halt the tanks' advance with AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons manned by clone tank gunners, Skywalker, Unduli, and their men were unable to stop the shielded tanks' approach. With the battle turning in the Republic's favor, Poggle and TX-21 made one last attempt to outflank Skywalker's forces, sending out a droid army to cut off his battle group. Once the Separatists' attack route had been identified, Captain Breaker and his Jedi Knight compatriot set out with a Republic assault force to intercept Poggle's army; the Republic's engineers provided an array of turret defense platforms for use in combating the incoming droids. After breaching the Republic defenses with armored droid tanks, mobile shield generators, starfighter squadrons, and a multitude of ground troops, TX-21 deployed a super tank to compromise the Republic's position. Although the tough super tank did significant damage to the Republic's turret emplacements, Breaker and the Jedi Knight were able to destroy the droids and the super tank before the latter could move on to target Skywalker's forces, and Poggle's deployed army was defeated. In the meantime, Tano and Offee arrived at the primary foundry's control room and planted their thermal detonator charges around the large main generator. Learning of the two Jedi's presence from the Geonosian spy, Poggle and TX-21 personally took a squad of Geonosian warriors and a super tank to greet the intruders. After activating their explosives, the Padawans' escape was cut short by the arrival of the Geonosian archduke and his super tank. Outside the foundry, Skywalker and Unduli learned from their chronometer readings that Tano and Offee had placed and activated the bombs. Immediately thereafter, the Separatist tanks released a barrage of rockets that annihilated the Republic's artillery line and AT-TE walkers, dealing heavy casualties. While the Geonosians and their super tank kept Tano and Offee occupied in the control room, other Geonosian warriors collected the primed explosives from around the reactor. Poggle entrusted TX-21 and his troops to thwart the Jedi's plan while he departed. After destroying TX-21 with an explosive charge but barely putting a scratch on the super tank, Tano made to retrieve the bombs from the Geonosians, jumping and hanging onto two of the flying warriors before they could escape from the Padawans. However, the Geonosians knocked Tano against the reactor, temporarily rendering her unconscious. Forced to defend the fallen Tano from the super tank's laser fire, Offee was unable to prevent the Geonosians from escaping into a hatch with the primed bombs. Meanwhile, Skywalker and Unduli ordered Rex, Gree, and their men to fall back in order to lure the tanks onto the bridge, which the two Jedi Generals intended to collapse to eliminate the tanks. The clones' retreat baited the tanks onto the pass, and Skywalker and Unduli swung hand-over-hand under the bridge and across its underbelly, planting explosives at key points along its length. Reaching the other side of the bridge, Skywalker and Unduli detonated the charges, destroying the span and sending the tanks into the abyss below. Even with the arrival of evacuation ships, Skywalker refused to leave without his Padawan, who was unresponsive to his transmissions. The two Jedi Generals' refusal to retreat forced them to face more B1 battle droids from Poggle's foundry. Inside the control room, Offee cut her way into the super tank and disabled its battle droid operators, commandeering the vehicle and saving Tano from being killed by the vehicle's cannon. A revived Tano joined Offee inside the tank, where the pair contemplated their dilemma: without the bombs, they would be unable to destroy the foundry and complete their crucial mission. Tano and Offee chose to instead use the super tank to fire at the generator, despite knowing that they would be unable to escape the subsequent explosion. Once Tano had relayed that decision to Skywalker and Unduli, who were battling the droids outside, she and Offee opened fire on the reactor, causing a massive chain of explosions to bring the foundry down. Unable to help their Padawans, a dismayed Skywalker and Unduli took cover as their droid adversaries were crushed by the debris from the collapsing droid foundry. After the dust had settled and the smoke had cleared, Skywalker desperately tried to contact Tano with his comlink, to no avail. Determined to rescue the buried Padawans from under the layers of rubble, Skywalker ordered the Republic's LAAT carriers to begin lifting the debris to search for Tano and Offee. Trapped with Offee in the super tank deep below the surface with a limited supply of air, Tano used a power cell to boost her communicator's reception and signal Skywalker to their position. Skywalker, Unduli, and a squad of clones quickly proceeded to the indicated area, and with time running out, Skywalker and Unduli used the Force to levitate the heavy debris away from the Padawans' super tank. The freed Tano and Offee emerged from the wreckage, coughing and grimy but alive, and were reunited with their Masters. Following their success and ordeal in destroying the foundry, Tano and Offee were sent back to the fleet for some much-needed rest and accompanied a convoy of LAAT/i gunships ferrying the Republic's wounded troops back for treatment. 'The Geonosian Threat' Besides putting an end to Poggle's primary droid foundry, the Republic forces were also able to destroy other key factories, albeit at a heavy cost to their troops. The Republic's Tango Company was among the clone units to be involved in the battle. As Unduli and a recovered Kenobi began a cleanup of Geonosis, they mounted an intense campaign to find Poggle, who had escaped his primary foundry's destruction and was evading the Republic's efforts to locate and apprehend him. Little did the Jedi know that Poggle was fleeing to the Progate Temple, the secret lair of the Geonosian queen, Karina the Great. The Jedi sent their clone scouts into the desert, but without any initial leads on Poggle's location, Unduli decided to personally spearhead the search, as Poggle's possession of Separatist information made him a key target. Unduli and trooper Buzz set out on BARC speeders and picked up the trail of the fleeing Geonosian archduke, who was en route to the Progate Temple with a squad of battle droids and royal Geonosian guards aboard an Armored Assault Tank, bringing along several crates of munitions. Unduli and Buzz tracked Poggle to the western desert, where they found a crate that had fallen from the tank. Reporting back to Kenobi and Mundi, the latter of whom had also recovered from his injuries, Unduli concluded that Poggle was fleeing to the temple, a site that had been hit by heavy bombardment during the Republic's initial siege. Despite Skywalker's warning that a sandstorm was approaching her position, Unduli was intent on completing her mission and was unwilling to let Poggle escape. Unduli and Buzz followed Poggle through the sandstorm and into the temple, where the pair reported back to Kenobi, Mundi, and Skywalker, who were overseeing the Republic fleet at their staging area elsewhere on the planet. Before Unduli and Buzz could return to the Republic base, however, they were attacked, and their transmission was cut short. Buzz was killed, and Unduli was knocked out before being taken hostage by Poggle and several of Queen Karina's "undead" Geonosian warriors who were being reanimated by the queen's brain worm parasites. Once the sandstorm had lifted, Skywalker, Kenobi, and Cody took a platoon of clone troops in a gunship to the Progate Temple to find and rescue Unduli. There, Cody found Buzz's dead body, and Kenobi chanced upon Unduli's lightsaber. Noting his belief that Poggle could not have defeated a Jedi, Skywalker noticed a statue of a "bizarre Geonosian," which Kenobi speculated to be of the long-rumored Geonosian queen. Intent on finding Unduli, Skywalker, Kenobi, Cody, and their men entered the caverns through the temple, using their lightsabers and headlamps to light the way. Cody's wrist-mounted trackers led the platoon into a tunnel that penetrated deepest into the planet's crust. Meanwhile, Unduli, who had been placed in binders and was being dragged through the catacombs by Poggle and a group of Geonosian drones, regained consciousness and was able to break free of her captors. Fighting the Geonosian warriors in close combat, Unduli was unable to defeat the already dead guards, and she used her imagecaster holoprojector to hail Kenobi. Unduli urged him and his troops to abandon their search for her, but she was subdued once more after relaying her message. Instead of taking Unduli's advice, Kenobi and Skywalker led their men deeper into the caverns and pressed on, only to encounter and be surrounded by a horde of the Geonosian zombie warriors themselves. The Jedi and clones opened fire on their adversaries but were unable to stop the insectoids. With his men outnumbered and taking losses, Kenobi ordered the platoon to take out the tunnel's supports and retreat, seeing it as the only way to halt the Geonosians' advance. The Jedi and their troops escaped from the zombie warriors for the time being. Kenobi and Skywalker grimly noted the drone warriors' apparent immunity to all of their attacks and resolved to request reinforcements from Mundi. Because they were too deep underground to get a comlink signal, Kenobi sent trooper Gearshift and another clone to backtrack to the surface and contact Mundi. The two troopers did not get far before being attacked and killed by the Geonosian zombies. Hearing the pair's screams, Kenobi, Skywalker, Cody, and the rest of the platoon ran to help their comrades but arrived too late to save them, instead finding their slain bodies. Although Skywalker wanted to go to the surface himself to hail Mundi, Kenobi believed that they could not divide their troops again and noted that time was running out for Unduli. The captive Unduli, meanwhile, woke up to find herself suspended in a containment field next to the throne of Queen Karina the Great, who was in the process of reproducing more Geonosian drones from her undulating and large egg sac, aided to by the reanimated warriors of her hive. Kenobi, Skywalker, and Cody finally found the royal chamber and spied on the proceedings from the shadows. Using his infrared headlamp in the dark room, Cody located Unduli next to the throne and Poggle in conversation with the Queen. Skywalker was set to mount a full-on attack on the Geonosians, but Kenobi, who was after the reasons behind the queen's abduction of Unduli, devised a different plan. The Jedi set up their clone troopers around the room's perimeter, intending to have their men use their headlamps to temporarily blind the dark-dwelling Geonosians and create enough confusion so that they could rescue Unduli when the appropriate moment presented itself. While Cody stealthily moved the men into place, Kenobi and Skywalker marched straight into the throne room and through the lines of Geonosians zombies to speak with Karina. Kenobi spoke with the queen and told her that her rule was at an end, but the shrieking queen refused to recognize the Jedi's authority. Her subordinates took the Jedi's lightsabers from them, and Karina then revealed her intentions: instead of seeking the Jedi's elimination, she wished to possess them using her brain worms, as the Jedi would make valuable additions to her army of warriors. As Poggle placed one of the parasites on Unduli so that the worms' power could be demonstrated, Kenobi signaled Cody and the clones to attack. The troopers blasted their headlamps on the Geonosians and temporarily blinded them, allowing Kenobi and Skywalker to retrieve their lightsabers from the drones with the Force. While Kenobi himself took Unduli's brain worm as a sample for study, Skywalker freed Unduli and returned her lightsaber to her. The Jedi confronted Poggle, and Skywalker shackled the Geonosian archduke in a pair of binders and brought him along with them before knocking Kenobi's worm sample out of his hand and crushing it beneath his boot. Once Kenobi, Skywalker, and Unduli had fled the cave with the detained Poggle, the clone troopers provided cover for them and blasted the chamber's supports, trapping the Geonosians there under layers of rubble7 and killing Queen Karina the Great. The warrior drones continued to follow the group, and as the clones continued to focus their fire at their pursuers, the Jedi headed to escape the catacombs to the surface. The Republic platoon climbed an air shaft out of the caverns, and the Geonosians pursing the squad were knocked back down and crushed under falling rocks. A geyser of dust billowed through the vertical passage and spewed Kenobi, Skywalker, Unduli, Poggle, Cody, and the remaining clone troopers out of the catacombs. The group evacuated the temple shortly before it collapsed. With the ordeal over and Archduke Poggle the Lesser in Republic custody, the Jedi hoped that the queen's deadly brain worms had been buried with her under the temple, though that was not the case. Aftermath The assault on Geonosis finally resulted in success, and the Republic was able to recapture the Separatist-allied world, ensuring that its droid factories would no longer fortify the Confederacy's troop lines. The Jedi's encounter with the Geonosian zombies prompted the Galactic Senate and Coruscant Health Administration to issue a warning to the citizens of the Republic concerning the supposed "mystery infection" that was plaguing the Geonosians, urging caution for all inter-planetary travel. While the Jedi ushered the captured Poggle onto a Nu-class attack shuttle at a landing area in preparation to take him to Coruscant for trial, Mundi received word that Mace Windu's defenses on the planet Dantooine had been able to hold out, albeit at a great cost to his men; Windu immediately required medical supplies that were waiting to be delivered from a medical station near the planet Ord Cestus. However, Skywalker and Unduli believed that it was also of immediate importance to transport Poggle to Coruscant, as the Republic had to begin debriefing him if any useful Separatist intelligence was to be gained from him. In order to allow himself and the other Jedi Generals to continue with the impending task of transporting Poggle to Coruscant, Skywalker proposed that Tano and Offee handle the medical supply mission, and the other Jedi Generals agreed. Kenobi assigned the Padawans to take a medical frigate to the medcenter, planning to rendezvous with them alongside Mundi, Unduli, and Skywalker for the voyage to Dantooine after delivering Poggle to Coruscant. After Tano and Offee departed for the Ord Cestus facility with the Pelta-class frigate TB-73 and clone troopers of Tango Company as their embarked troops, the four Jedi Generals and Captain Rex left with Poggle under heavy guard aboard a Venator-class Star Destroyer, bound for Coruscant. The Padawans' routine mission, however, suddenly became a dire fight for survival when Geonosian brain worms—having infected Tango Company trooper CT-9544, nicknamed "Scythe," at the remains of the Progate Temple—attempted to take control of their supply ship. Geonosis would remain under the Republic Occupation for 3 years, up until the fall of 19 BBY, when the Confederacy of Independent Systems returned to the galaxy, from their newly established Solar System branch, during the Early Campaign of the Second Clone Wars. Trivia'' Category:21 BBY Category:Clone Wars Category:Engagements of the Clone Wars Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Downfall Events